Terraspin
Terraspin is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Geochelone Aerio from the planet Aldabra in the Andromeda Galaxy. Appearance Terraspin is a green, turtle-like alien with eight holes in his shell. He also has large, flipper-like arms, and stumpy legs. The tips of his arms have three holes each, which can extend finger-like claws to use as fingers. In Omniverse, Terraspin looked the same as he did in Ultimate Alien, except he now has six holes instead of eight, has brown spots on his upper legs, toes, and shoulders, and has a hexagonal body shape rather than circular. The black stripes under his eyes are thicker, his body is slightly larger, his legs are shorter, and his feet have gained toes. Terraspin wears the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities TGIS (171).png|Aerokinesis The More Things Change, Part 2 (284).png|Poison Gas Immunity The More Things Change, Part 2 (313).png|Shell Flight SS (189).png|Tornado Generation TWG (103).png|Enhanced Strength TFoC (60).png|Tough Shell Terraspin can create devastating wind blasts and tornados. When doing so, he retracts his head into his shell, opens a hatch to see, his fins become triangular, and his legs combine into a similar shape. His shell stays static and suspended while his limbs rotate at high speeds. The holes in Terraspin's shell eject powerful winds, as well as the reverse, creating strong vacuums. He can use his winds to fly, blowing air to hover over a surface and using his rotating limbs as propellers. Terraspin's wind blasts are powerful enough to redirect objects. Terraspin possesses enhanced strength, being able to charge into a building by busting down a door''Revenge of the Swarm'' and punch a mutant seagull.The Widening Gyre Terraspin possesses enhanced durability when he is completely withdrawn into his shell.Escape from Aggregor Terraspin is immune to poisonous gas''The More Things Change: Part 2, and is selectively immune to both spells and mana.Ultimate Aggregor''Map of Infinity Terraspin can extend the black holes at the tips of his flippers into finger-like claws. Although Terraspin has never trained himself to do so, Addwaitya and other Geochelone Aerios are capable of using magic. Weaknesses If Terraspin's holes on his chest get blocked, his wind powers will decrease. If Terraspin gets stuck to something and can't spin his arms and legs, his wind powers will be decreased even further. Unless he is flying, Terraspin's body is cumbersome and not very agile. The position of his face also gives him a very big blind spot and he has to turn his entire body around to see behind him.Catfight If a small object is jammed in Terraspin's shell, it can cause him to stop in order to remove the obstruction. This also appears to cause him great discomfort, as he describes the ordeal to be "really not comfortable".The Ultimate Heist Terraspin can be affected by magic if he isn't using his magic immunity.Absolute Power: Part 1 History |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Escape from Aggregor, Terraspin's DNA was sampled and put in the Codon Stream by scanning Galapagus' DNA.﻿ *Terraspin first appeared in Reflected Glory, where he fought and destroyed a giant robot. *In The Forge of Creation, Terraspin defeated some Aggrebots on the Rust Bucket 3. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Terraspin blew Gwen into a wall, but she used a spell to slow him down, making him powerless and forcing him to turn into NRG. *In Revenge of the Swarm, Terraspin, Gwen and Kevin charged into Victor's old lab and met Egor. *In Basic Training, Terraspin put out a fire in the Plumbers' Academy. *In Simian Says, Terraspin battled some DNAlien Arachnichimps before he reverted. *In The Widening Gyre, Terraspin fought some mutated seagulls. *In Inspector 13, Terraspin blew all of Inspector 13's bombs away to get Julie to safety. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In The More Things Change: Part 2, Terraspin and Rook chased Bubble Helmet. *In Many Happy Returns, Terraspin was defeated by Princess Looma. *In T.G.I.S., Terraspin battled some Chupacabras. *In Vilgax Must Croak, Terraspin blew away Attea and EightEight. *In While You Were Away, Terraspin helped land the ship Young One was piloting. *In The Ultimate Heist, Terraspin battled Negative Goop. *In For a Few Brains More, Terraspin rescued Azmuth and his brain. *In Catfight, Terraspin battled Princess Looma until Attea used the Omnitrix Remote Control to change him into Bullfrag. *In Universe vs. Tennyson, Terraspin defeated Fistina. *In Rook Tales, Terraspin failed to take off Young One's tail. *In A New Dawn, Terraspin appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 2 *''Reflected Glory'' (first appearance) *''The Forge of Creation'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' ;Season 3 *''Revenge of the Swarm'' *''Basic Training'' *''Simian Says'' *''The Widening Gyre'' *''Inspector 13'' |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' (first reappearance) ;Season 2 *''Many Happy Returns'' (accidental transformation) ;Season 3 *''T.G.I.S.'' *''Vilgax Must Croak'' *''While You Were Away'' ;Season 4 *''The Ultimate Heist'' *''For a Few Brains More'' ;Season 6 *''Catfight'' *''Universe vs. Tennyson'' (cameo) ;Season 7 *''Rook Tales'' ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) |-|Online Games= *''Galactic Challenge'' *''Game Creator'' *''Omniverse Collection'' Video Games Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Terraspin is one of the Andromeda Galaxy aliens playable in the game. Terraspin is able to use his powers to blast himself forward and up ramps. Terraspin is vital for progression on The Catacombs and The Colosseum levels of the game. Naming and Translations Etymology Terraspin's name is a portmanteau of terrapin, which is a turtle or tortoise, as well as "spin", referencing his ability to do so. Trivia *Terraspin and the other Andromeda aliens have their powers related to a certain element; for Terraspin, it's wind. *Terraspin went through many name changes during development, but the early names were all shut down by the writer's legal team. **Eventually, however, Terraspin was named by Kathleen David, the wife of writer Peter David. *Terraspin is the Alien of the Month in March. *Terraspin resembles the Japanese monster Gamera. Both were turtle-like in appearance, both could fly, both look roughly similar, both could draw into their shells and both could spin while in their shells either as an attack or a form of flight. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Peter David Category:Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Males